Legend of North Kings
The ' Legend of North Kings' tells of a local farmer and a nomad who meet somewhere in the nothern Kings region and each make a deal with each other. The legend is most told to children in the area because it tells of doing good and getting something in return because of good deeds. Although the story was orginally shown in local newspapers, circa 1920, as an actual event, no one can actually say if the event occured or is just an old tale. Still, in Beaverwick every third saturday, the approximate date of the event being June 20th, the citizens hold a small parade and do good deeds in "Nomad's Day". The actual location of the story is also up for debate, although it is thought that the events took place in present day Grandforest Hills near beaverwick, it would most likely never happen do to the unpopualted area for a farmer to be settled. Modern day English Legend It was once, awhile ago I heard the story of two passersby One was a farmer and one a lonely nomad The lonely nomad tripped and had serverly injured his ankle "Help!" the lonely nomad scream, hoping to attract the attention of the Farmer The Farmer paused and took a, very expensive. local herb out and helped the nomad and his ankle, healed. The Nomad thanked the Farmer and told him this: "You've helped me in my time of great need, please take this rock and keep it safe. Show it to whomever you want but never let it out of your sight and bring it to this location in one weeks time." In the mist of that, quiet, lonely night, the nomad left and the Farmer, puzzeled and not pleased that a most valuable herb was used on someone he had never met. After five days of the Farmer grew tired of watching the rock or keeping it on his person while being awake. "I'm very bored of this! What does this meaningless rock even mean! I know I'll return to that same road, and he won't be there! I'm tossing this away!" But just two days later the farmer was on that same road, to go to the local town square, when the nomad had returned in the same spot. "Have you my stone?" said the farmer in an excited tone. "Um, I'm sorry sir, I have throw your stone into the deepest lake near my Farm, It was of no use to me." said the Farmer. "Oh, have you? Well I guess it's all the same, In that stone was a great number of gold pieces of which, in my arsenal of poitions, I could have dissolved and you'dve been paid a large bountiful of spoils," the Nomad had said in a great meaningful tone, "Today I have brought that poition." The Farmers face was shocked and dissapointed. Seeing this the Nomad stated "Although as a trader of goods and other materials you saving my life has made me more over rich than I could ever be. Here, take this, five gold pieces and the poition which if you ever find that rock you shall be rich even more!" The Farmer was pleased and happy, embraced the Nomad, exhanged pleasentries and parted ways. The two lived happy lives, each reaping benefits from the exchange, because of there good deeds. Category:Kings Category:History